Animix
by Bash Semon
Summary: Seven years ago, Oniari Kakkarot barely escapes the destruction of his planet with his dying mother. He is taken under the wing of Dr. Light. He lived peacefully until the Koopa Troop takes his guardian's life. Now, known as Son Gohan, he must oppress the Koopa Troop to fulfill a promise to Dr. Light.
1. Chapter 1

**Animix**

Chapter 1:Prologue

On a dying planet, an alien race faces the brink of extinction. A once strong warrior of this planet is at the mercy of the red-eyed demon who condemned their race. His monkey tail twitched slightly as his bloody body struggled to support him. Behind him was his wife, who held their baby boy, who was no older than two weeks, in a blanket. Stop, Goku!" She cried. "You can barely stand up. You shouldn't kill yourself." Her mate coughed up blood before saying,"And let this monster tear apart other worlds. You know I have to this, for the sake of our son and billions of innocent lives." Tears swelled in her eyes as she knew the sacrifice he's making. He walked up to her and said," Take Oniari to the safest planet he can live on, so he can live on to be the last of our kind." Goku smiled and said,"Chi-Chi, I love you, and I always will. Being with you makes me so happy. Promise me you'll be strong." The woman nodded while wiping her tears. "Good, now hurry. There's not much time." "Right," Chi-Chi said. She rushed to a space pod and climbed inside with the child. He looked at her still smiling as the pod began to function. "Goodbye, Goku," she thought. As the pod began to rise, the red-eyed creature shot an energy blast out of its hand at it."Oh, no!" Goku yelled and shot an energy ball out of his hands to stop the attack. Chi-Chi saw the blast coming towards the space pod and shielded the baby with her body. Goku's blast collided with the other blast and combusted into an explosion that consumed the pod. By pure luck the pod was still intact, but Chi-Chi was mortally wounded. Blood was leaking from her chest, but the baby was left unharmed. She barely was able to see, but saw that the planet she was escaping from began to crumble. In a flash of light the planet exploded leaving nothing, but small pieces of the planet. She began to cry, as the pod continued to travel to its current destination.

On Earth, an elderly scientist ,who looked very similar to Santa Claus, was working with his experiments in his laboratory."Another night's works done.*yawn* I should get some rest. A scientist always needs his sleep." Suddenly the lab shook violently. "Good heavens, what was that?" He asked. He went outside to see a space pod that crash land right outside his house. "An alien ship?" He asked dumbfounded. Then the pod opened which startled the scientist. He tensed up, anxious to see whatever was in that pod. He was shocked when he saw a woman with a monkey tail carrying blanket with her child. Chi-Chi began to limp a nearby tree and sat against it. She put a hand on her chest in pain, as she panted heavily. The scientist rushed to her and said, "Ma'am are you okay?" He saw the wounds she has and promptly said,"You're hurt. I get you to a hospital. Maybe they will...""No," she interrupted him as the baby started crying. She cradled him in her hands and he began to calm down. She offered her son to the scientist, and he was flabbergasted. "You really want me to..." He said before she nodded. He saw the sleeping baby's face and was touched by his innocence. The infant woke up and giggled to the sight of the bearded elder. He couldn't help but chuckle himself. Chi-Chi smiled and thought,"Goku, I made you're last request come true. Now our little boy will grow to be a strong man. Now I will see you in the Other World. She sighed as her eyes closed for the last time. The old man saw her die at that moment and sighed with sorrow."I'm so sorry," he said. With that he went back inside with the alien infant. The baby observed at the scientist with a curious look. The scientist then said,"So, what should I name you?" The man began to think and said," I know, how about, Son Gohan?" The baby began to laugh at that name, as if he was saying yes. The scientist smiled and said,"Well Gohan, how about I give you a bath?" Thus, this story begins now.


	2. Chapter 2

**Animix**

Chapter 2: A Day Before Fate

Dr. light stared at his opponent, with awareness. A four-year-old boy with a monkey tail gave him the same expression. They both were wearing white gi, except the boy's was sleeveless, and they carried Bo staffs.

"Are you ready, Son Gohan?" The elder asked. Gohan twirled his Bo staff in a helicopter spin before getting into a fighting pose. "Ready when you are Daddy." They both swiftly charged at each other and clashed staffs with each other.

They continued to connect staffs until Dr. Light attempted to sweep Gohan. The boy jumped over it and swiped his staff down on Dr. Light. However, he back flipped over the attack and land landed twenty feet away from his opponent. He jumped on the laundry cables with Gohan following after.

They both stared at each other both clashing again. "You've improved, Gohan," the scientist complimented. "Thanks, but this time I'll beat you," Gohan said with a smirk. He swung his staff at Dr. Light, yet his attacks were blocked. Gohan flipped over Dr. Light and thrusted his staff at him. Dr. Light blocked at a split-second was caught off balance in the process._"I got him know,"_ Gohan thought. Gohan swung his staff at Dr. Light, but he disappeared from Gohan's sight. "Wha... were did he go?" he said. He then felt that his Bo staff was heavier. He turned to see Dr. Light waving at him before lightly tapping the monkey-tailed boy's forehead. Gohan suddenly fell off the cables and smashed face first into the ground.

The elderly man jumped from the cables and walked up to him and said, "Are you alright Gohan or are you sleeping again?" Gohan quickly jumped up and said,"I'm alright. It's just that... I was so close to beating you." "Well now, you keep practicing and eventually it will happen." Gohan smiled until a horn was heard. "Gohan, the bus is here. You should hurry up before it leaves.""Yes, Daddy," Gohan said. He quickly ran inside the house stripped off his gi and put on his school uniform. "Bye Daddy." "I'll see you after school, son." As Gohan entered the bus, the driver gave him a dirty look, as life he's some kind of wind animal. "School *sigh* the worst part of the day," he said to himself.

The bus drove away and Dr. Light said," I hope he doesn't get into trouble." He walked into the laboratory already in his lab clothes. As he worked on a mechanical orb, TV next to him was on the news. _"Reports from East City states that the Koopa Troop has become more of a problem for the last few months. The army has already conquered three major islands with their combined use black magic and technology and our island might be next." _The scientist said," This isn't good. We'll have to move to escape." _"Hopefully the military our forces will be able to hold off the Koopa Troop if they try to invade here."_ Dr. Light felt anxious for the incoming evil that is coming.


End file.
